El autobús de las 18:40
by Leskanny
Summary: Desde hace unos meses, Armin desaparece cada tarde para encontrarse con una desconocida en el autobús de la línea 14 con destino a la ciudad de Manaya, pero ya hace tres días que su misteriosa muchacha no aparece y el adolescente empieza a inquietarse. ¿Podrá Armin encontrarse de nuevo con la joven o acabará por darse por vencido?
1. Chapter 1

Era la tercera vez aquella tarde que se subía al mismo autobús, la tercera vez que recorría las calles de East Terrace [1] con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible fuera del cristal, esperando ansioso a encontrarse con su siempre puntual cita de las 18:40. Aunque nadie le creyera, ni en casa ni en el instituto, había un motivo detrás de aquel curioso comportamiento que ahora oficialmente se había convertido en rutina, una razón lógica que nada tenía que ver con las teorías que flotaban en las habitaciones de su casa: imaginación demasiado activa, cerebro atontado por los videojuegos, problemas para distinguir los sueños de la realidad…

Armin agitó la cabeza para alejar aquellas palabras tan deprimentes de su cabeza, pues a pesar de saber que ninguna había sido dicha con malicia, le hacían sentir como un necio, y se irguió ligeramente en su incómodo asiento de plástico para ver si por fin la veía aparecer, pero las únicas personas que se subieron al ruidoso vehículo fueron: la decadencia disfrazada de mujer de sesenta años, con el cabello teñido de un deslumbrante color rubio platino y vestida con un top ajustado con estampado de leopardo color turquesa, una minifalda de imitación piel y medias de rejilla; tras semejante esperpento, entró un hombre de mediana edad con tan solo el recuerdo de una larga melena en la cabeza y ataviado con un traje de aspecto carísimo, que tan pronto como puso los pie en el autobús, se apresuró a introducir su tarjeta en la máquina para pagar el viaje, cabizbajo y sin siquiera saludar al conductor, mientras detrás de él, una niña demasiado pequeña para viajar sola en transporte público intentaba darle conversación al hombre que manejaba el volante, ignorando el cartel sobre éste que rezaba: ' _No molesten al conductor_ '.

—¿Esa es tu chica? —la voz de su gemelo interrumpió su intensivo análisis antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que la madre de la niñita, una adolescente con ojeras demasiado pronunciadas y con un moño tan alto que desafiaba toda ley física conocida por el ser humano, acababa de subir al vehículo con cara de malas pulgas y mostrando un obvio desinterés por el curioso interrogatorio al cual la pequeña estaba sometiendo al pobre conductor, que ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar para que la niña le dejara en paz.

—Debo reconocer que por lo menos se la ve muy sociable, eso no te vendría mal —decía el joven de cabello azul mientras se tapaba la boca para esconder la descarada risilla que escapaba de sus labios con prácticamente cada sílaba que pronunciaba. —Aunque no sé Armin, si estuviera en tu lugar quizá esperaría un poco, tal vez —tuvo que detenerse o acabaría explotando de risa. —¿Tal vez a que madure un pelín? —logró terminar la frase a tiempo para poder soltar una sonora carcajada.

El adolescente de cabello azabache se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada de hielo en el joven a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios deformados en una mueca de desaprobación.

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero a veces las bromas de su hermano, por inocentes que fueran, podían resultar extremadamente crueles y dolorosas, o tal vez sería más correcto decir que lo eran cuando tocaban temas tan personales como aquella obsesión malsana que había desarrollado por la joven que, de nuevo, perdía el bus aquella tarde.

«¡No estoy loco! Mi desconocida existe, aunque hoy no se haya presentado a nuestra cita» pensó Armin contrariado, mientras intentaba apartar los malos pensamientos que empezaban a agolparse en su cerebro y que no dejaban de sugerirle que tal vez la joven ya no volviera a encontrarse con él.

—Uh… Ja-ja, muy gracioso —dijo tras un silencio que duró más de lo normal, —figúrate que es tan gracioso que en lugar de hacerme reír, casi me ha causado el efecto contrario —volvió a echarse hacia atrás en su asiento y se escurrió unos centímetros hacia abajo para que ningún pasajero pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas. —Como esas tonterías que dicen los profesores —continuaba hablando testarudo, negándose a admitir lo ridículo que se sentía. —Lo de que positivo más positivo es negativo o qué sé yo, ni me acuerdo de lo que decían… pero decían algo.

A pesar de la vergüenza visible en el rostro del moreno, la risa de Alexy aún tardaría unos minutos en cesar, y es que el pobre se había sentido tan angustiado al ver que su hermano desaparecía cada tarde varias horas, que durante una larga temporada llegó a pensar que se había metido en algún lío. Podría decirse, por tanto, que aquella risa no era más que una acumulación de estrés que al fin lograba abandonar el cuerpo del gemelo de cabello celeste, al descubrir que el gran secreto de Armin era que se dedicaba a dar paseos por la ciudad en un autobús.

—Entiéndeme —dijo una vez que se hubo calmado. —Es que llevas casi dos meses saliendo a la misma hora y no vuelves a casa hasta que se pone el sol —el joven se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó la fría palma contra la piel para intentar que la temperatura de su cabeza bajara. —Sé que me dijiste que venías aquí, a hacer… esto. Pero sinceramente, no esperaba que fuera cierto —se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata tras ver la fina ceja derecha de su hermano arqueada. —O sea, que es de ti de quien hablamos, que se sepa nunca has mostrado interés por ninguna chica y menos si ésta implicaba tener que salir a la calle.

Armin levantó la mano izquierda en un gesto con el que claramente pedía a su hermano que guardara silencio y cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo, giró la cabeza sin molestarse siquiera en levantarla del respaldo del asiento y suspiró.

—Todos tenéis tan mal concepto de mí… —apretó los labios en una mueca de hastío que a Alexy le pareció más adorable que seria y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas del autobús: en el gris intenso del asfalto y en las líneas blancas que separaban un carril de la carretera del otro, en la hermosa danza de las ramas de los árboles de hoja perenne cuando recibían la caricia del viento y en las odiosas tiendas llenas de personas que se amontonaban para comprar cualquier 'chorrada' para hacer felices a sus familiares por navidad.

Él sabía perfectamente que aquella muchacha de tez casi tan pálida como la suya tomaba siempre aquel autobús, el de la línea 14 en dirección a Manaya [2], había memorizado la hora exacta y el nombre de la parada, tenía claro que cada uno de sus encuentros había sido real y que no estaba loco, a pesar de que ahora su hermano dudara de sus palabras; y aunque hiciera ya tres días que no aparecía por el autobús, se negaba a perder la esperanza de volver a verla, porque ¿qué pasaría si, por ejemplo, estuviera faltando a su cita por un simple resfriado y él perdiera la fe y dejara de tomar el autobús? ¿Qué pensaría la joven de él si viera que era incapaz de esperarla ni siquiera tres míseros días?

«Te das cuenta de que te estás montando la película tú solito, ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que ni siquiera te preste atención cuando toma el bus y que por tanto, le dé exactamente lo mismo si dejas de tomarlo» le habló una voz en su cabeza, aquella que se había autoproclamado como su conciencia y a la cual había estado ignorando durante los últimos meses.

—Eso es totalmente imposible, porque me mira… siempre me mira, no son imaginaciones mías —susurró Armin.

En vista de que su gemelo no estaba haciendo nada malo y de lo importante que parecían aquellos viajecitos para él, tanto como para salir de casa cada día, olvidar sus videojuegos y hablar solo, Alexy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquella situación y dejar tranquilo al muchacho. Aunque por supuesto, todo aquel asunto de la misteriosa chica con la que según él se encontraba cada tarde le estaba matando de curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería la joven, tendría el cabello largo o corto, sería rubia o morena, de qué color tendría los ojos? ¿Sabría que su hermano se había obsesionado con ella, serían quizá pareja en secreto? Y si lo eran… ¿cómo se habían conocido y por qué se veían siempre en un autobús? Le costaba horrores imaginar a su hermano acercándose a una desconocida para saludarla o para pedirle su teléfono, pero todavía le costaba más imaginarse a Armin tomando el transporte público una y otra vez hasta dar con su chica, así que ya no se atrevía a dudar de ninguna teoría, por mucho que ésta se le antojara imposible.

—Como quieras hermanito, prometo no volver a molestarte con este tema nunca más —concluyó el adolescente de cabello azul.

—El caso es que lleva como tres días sin aparecer, ¿sabes? —dijo el moreno, incapaz de guardar su inquietud para sí mismo e ignorando lo que acababan de decirle. —Normalmente es bastante puntual, siempre toma el mismo autobús, el de las 18:40 pero lleva desaparecida desde el lunes, no sé qué habrá pasado. ¿Quizá ahora viaja en coche? — volvió a apretar los labios, no obstante en aquella ocasión no se detectaba ni un ápice de tirantez en su gesto. A continuación se incorporó rápidamente en su asiento y se encaramó a la ventana, apretando la palma de ambas manos contra el cristal así como su pálida frente. —Es posible que sea…

Alexy arqueó una ceja, se levantó un poco para mirar por encima de Armin e inspeccionó la calle tal y como éste había hecho, pero a diferencia del primer joven, no pudo o no supo ver nada extraño en el exterior. —¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin, cuando vio que la inquietud obligaba a su gemelo a ponerse en pie.

—¡Arriba Alex! —el moreno le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su acompañante para indicarle que se diera prisa y pasó por delante de éste, sin importarle que todavía no se hubiera levantado o que sus piernas golpearan con demasiada brusquedad las del pobre Alexy.

—Tenemos que bajar aquí —decía mientras avanzaba en solitario hasta la puerta trasera del autobús. —Tenemos que bajar aquí antes de que se marche porque si no me moriré de la curiosidad, ¿me sigues? —el vehículo se detuvo en la parada, los pasajeros que Armin tenía delante empezaron a bajar, pero Alexy todavía seguía avanzando por el pasillito entre asientos del autobús con demasiada calma.

—¡Alex! —el gemelo moreno miró un segundo a su hermano, después giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y de nuevo volvió a fijarse en su gemelo. Tenía que actuar rápido o el bus se pondría en marcha y perdería su única oportunidad de ver a la chica aquel día.

—Hay tiempo de sobras, reláj- —Antes de que el adolescente de cabello celeste pudiera terminar su frase, su gemelo le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastró fuera del vehículo, con tanta fuerza y premura que casi logró tirarle al suelo.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?! —exclamó Alexy con tono molesto, mientras seguía a su hermano calle arriba, preguntándole a gritos si había perdido el juicio y es que era tan raro verle correr… por el amor de dios, ¡si siempre había odiado el deporte!

—¡Alex! —Armin se dio la vuelta un instante, lo justo para que su gemelo pudiera ver la urgencia presente en su rostro. —Si me retrasas te mato, ¡mueve el culo!

«¿Q-que mueva el culo?» Alexy obedeció sin comprender demasiado bien por qué lo hacía, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que acababa de ver su hermano, si era tan importante como para justificar la actividad física, merecía darle una oportunidad.  
—Pero como me hagas sudar y luego sea por un videojuego —jadeó el joven mientras corría —que has visto en un… —tomó un gran sorbo de aire para evitar caer redondo al suelo, pues hablar y correr al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil como le parecía en las películas, y acto seguido se forzó a terminar su amenaza: —escaparate, seré yo quien te mate.

 _[1] East Terrace: nombre ficticio con el que hago referencia a la ciudad donde está el instituto Sweet Amoris. Desconozco si dicha ciudad tiene nombre, si es así se me ha pasado completamente por alto_

 _[2] Manaya: otro nombre ficticio con el que he decidido llamar a la ciudad de destino del autobús. Sin embargo, en este caso 'Manaya' es el nombre de un monstruo de un juego online. Simplemente me pareció gracioso llamar a una ciudad con ese nombre, dado que Armin es amante de los videojuegos._


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos muchachos corrieron calle arriba a tanta velocidad como sus piernas les permitieron, pasando entre la multitud como si se trataran de simples obstáculos de una carrera. Iban tan deprisa que apenas tenían tiempo de ver los nombres de las tiendas que dejaban atrás, la gente que les rodeaba se había reducido a simples individuos genéricos sin rostro y el frío que habían sentido antes de subir al autobús y al bajar del mismo, había sido substituido por un calor sofocante que se concentraba sobre todo en las zonas de la cabeza y las piernas.

Jadeante y con los músculos adoloridos a causa de la falta de ejercicio, Alexy fue el primero en pensar que la palabra rendición, por lo menos en su situación, estaba formada por las sílabas más dulces y acertadas de toda la creación, así que mientras seguía avanzando, todavía sin rechistar y ciertamente asombrado por el testarudo empeño de su hermano, no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo seguirían corriendo en círculos y si era verdad que Armin tenía un motivo real para correr con tanta desesperación, al fin y al cabo las teorías sobre la gran imaginación de Armin tenían más sentido que el hecho de que se hubiera encaprichado de una chica a quien apenas conocía y con quién, a juzgar por sus historias, nunca había conversado.

—¡Armin! —llamó el adolescente de cabello celeste desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. —¡Armiiin! —repitió y volvió a repetir, sin embargo por mucho camino que recorriera, por mucho que suplicara o por muy cansado que estuviera, el obstinado gemelo no presentaba signos de querer detenerse en un futuro demasiado cercano y es que la conciencia del joven de cabello azabache parecía haberse esfumado para dejar que otra persona, otra alma quizá, invadiera su cuerpo y controlara sus acciones.

Alexy se detuvo por completo, giró la cabeza un segundo para ver en qué zona se encontraban y entonces, la inspiración sacudió su cerebro con la fuerza de un tsunami. —¡Armin, está aquí! ¡La he encontrado! —gritó a pleno pulmón mientras señalaba la zapatería que tenía a su izquierda, rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que en realidad él no tenía ni idea de a quién estaban buscando.

El moreno no pareció haberle escuchado o tal vez la realidad fuera que se había negado a escuchar su grito sin embargo, fuera de forma consciente o inconsciente, sus piernas fueron aminorando el ritmo hasta detener su avance por completo.

¿Sería posible que Alexy hubiera encontrado a la joven, precisamente él que era la primera vez que le acompañaba en su viaje rutinario a lo largo del recorrido de la línea 14?

Armin se dio la vuelta y casi por acto reflejo, arqueó la espalda y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre los muslos para recuperar el aliento. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas teñidas carmesí por el enorme esfuerzo que aquella carrera había supuesto y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Ahora que por fin había parado se notaba mucho más cansado, como si su cuerpo hubiera reservado el cansancio durante la "maratón" que acababa de correr, para castigarle más tarde haciéndole sentir todo el dolor muscular y la fatiga de golpe.

—Eso es, sé un buen chico y escúchame, escúchame Armin —susurró Alexy para sí mismo.

Su agotado hermano levantó un brazo y acto seguido, le mostró su dedo índice para pedirle que le diera un minuto para recuperar las fuerzas, después volvió a incorporarse y miró a su gemelo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Está ahí! —gritó Alexy por toda respuesta, aunque en aquella ocasión, con un evidente remordimiento tiñendo su voz. Sabía que había obrado mal y que su hermano tenía derecho a ir en busca de la chica que despertaba su interés, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, cosa que su hermano obviamente no estaba haciendo, era imposible que la chica que él había visto o creído ver, siguiera todavía por allí. El autobús había parado hacía ya más de quince minutos y ellos habían rodeado la manzana unas cuantas veces. Si todavía no la habían encontrado solo podía ser por dos motivos: que Armin se hubiera confundido y hubiese visto el rostro de la chica en el cuerpo de otra persona o que la chica realmente hubiese pasado por allí pero se hubiera marchado ya.

Armin alcanzó a su acompañante en cuestión de pocos minutos y tardó todavía menos en interrumpir sus elucubraciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó antes de darle un voto de confianza e inspeccionar la zapatería. —¿Cuándo se supone que la has visto y dónde? —hablaba en un tono algo más bajo que el habitual y es que se sentía tan agotado, que apenas podía articular palabra, de hecho le sorprendía poder mantenerse aún en pie.

«Hay que estar loco para hacer esto por placer» pensó de forma espontánea al acordarse de los deportistas profesionales.

Alexy apartó la mirada de inmediato, como si los ojos de su hermano pudieran quemarle, y acto seguido empezó a juguetear con sus manos, nervioso.

—Bueno… hace un rato, ¿en el autobús? —respondió con voz suave, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

Armin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo suspiro de frustración.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ya no voy a poder alcanzarla, verdad? —el joven se llevó las manos al rostro, lo frotó un par de veces y volvió a centrar su atención en Alexy, decidiendo que no merecía la pena enfadarse por algo que, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba hecho y no tenía solución.

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabello color oro fundido se escondía de una forma muy poco discreta tras la puerta de una tienda de zapatos a pocos metros de distancia de la que Alexy acababa de señalar para su hermano, encaramada a la puerta y con ambas manos pegadas al cristal. Había presenciado todo lo que acababa de pasar o quizá fuera más preciso decir, que había escuchado los gritos del muchacho de cabello color celeste que ahora se alzaba inmóvil a pocos metros de la puerta del establecimiento. No había podido verle bien la cara, pero por lo poco que había intuido de sus rasgos, sabía que tenía que ser un hombre muy bien parecido. Además era imposible no notar que estaba en perfecta forma física y tal vez aquel detalle, fue el que impulsó a la joven Shandra a salir del local, dejando los zapatos que iba a probarse muertos de risa sobre el mostrador de la zapatería y a la dependienta con la palabra en la boca mientras ésta intentaba explicarle el millón de razones por las que según ella, aquellos zapatos rojos, que no habría llevado ni el más osado de los bailarines de claqué, estaban hechos para sus pies.

—¡Oye! —Shandra se apresuró a seguir a ambos muchachos, no quería dejar que el chico se le escapara y mucho menos que le pasara como a su compañera de clase, que siempre perseguía al mismo chico en autobús pero nunca se atrevía a decirle nada y al final sus padres se habían enfadado tanto por el elevado gasto de billetes de transporte público, que ahora tenía terminantemente prohibido subirse a cualquier medio de transporte y por tanto de forma indirecta, tenía prohibido ver al chico que la hacía suspirar.

—¡El del pelo azul, aquí! —la joven extendió un brazo, como si con el gesto quisiera agarrar al chico que tenía ante sus narices, y se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando éste al fin giró la cabeza y reconoció su existencia. Estaba claro que su instinto no le había fallado, el desconocido era todo un adonis: tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, solo el toque justo para matar la palidez de su rostro, los ojos de un precioso color rosado intenso, el labio inferior algo más grueso que el superior, aunque no lo suficiente como para que estropeara sus rasgos, su cabello parecía tan suave como la seda y su mandíbula… ¡ah, tan fuerte y varonil!

Alexy miró a su hermano un momento, esperaba que éste le hiciera algún comentario o tal vez que estuviera tan sorprendido como él, pero en lugar de parecer extrañado, el joven se había quedado en trance, como si la joven le hubiera hipnotizado de algún modo que el fallaba en comprender. La miraba de tal manera que, de no haberle conocido bien, habría pensado que trataba de desnudarla con la mirada.

Pasados varios segundos de silencio, ignoró la cara de bobo de su hermano, volvió a centrar su atención en la adorable rubita que se les acercaba con paso torpe y sonrisa confiada y la examinó de arriba abajo. La adolescente parecía tener su misma edad, tal vez fuera un año menor, pero no mucho más; tenía los ojos color miel y había utilizado una sombra de ojos color melocotón junto con una negra para resaltarlos y hacerlos parecer más grandes. La nariz de la joven era pequeña y respingona y su puente tan fino, que parecía capaz de quebrarse con el menor golpecito. A parte de aquellos dos rasgos, su rostro era de lo más normal, el típico de una chica de diecisiete años. Sin embargo su ropa… ¡era un primor! Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Shandra separó los labios para contestar, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues Armin al fin había recuperado el habla y no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con conversaciones absurdas.

—¡Tú eres amiga de esa chica del autobús!

Era la primera vez que Alexy le veía tan dispuesto a relacionarse con una desconocida y aunque el cambio de personalidad le parecía positivo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba la obsesión de su hermano por aquella desconocida a la que tanto se esforzaba en perseguir? ¿Era sano que se comportara de aquel modo?

—Ya sabes, la chica que siempre se sube en la parada de la calle Aspen, que siempre lleva un libro en la mano y viste con un uniforme escolar azul marino —continuó Armin esperanzado.

Alexy arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. —¿Eso es una descripción? Habrá un millón de chicas que coincidan con lo que acabas de decir, ¿No crees que deberías mencionar algo de su aspecto o tal vez- ?

En aquella segunda ocasión fue el gemelo de cabello celeste quien no pudo terminar su frase pues para su sorpresa, la vaga descripción de Armin había bastado para que la muñequita supiera de quién le estaba hablando.

—¡Y tú eres el tío del bus! —exclamó Shandra mientras le mostraba a Armin una amplia sonrisa teñida de asombro y alegría. —No te imaginas lo mucho que he oído hablar de t- —la rubia apretó los labios al instante y se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, acaso iba a dejar a su amiga en evidencia? ¿Qué pensaría aquel chico si le decía que su amiga llevaba meses obsesionada con él?

—Quiero decir —se aclaró la garganta, transformó su expresión de alegría en una de indiferencia y asintió. —La conozco, somos compañeras de instituto, pero no sé qué tiene eso de importante. —hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a la curiosidad del moreno, se movió un poco para situarse justo delante de Alexy y le disparó sus sonrisa más coqueta, decidiendo que ya que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su compañera de clase, por lo menos trataría de ayudarse a sí misma.

—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Shandra, Shandra Pierson —estiró el brazo para darle la mano al joven y casi muere de un infarto cuando éste le devolvió el gesto y le reveló al fin su nombre.

Armin le dio un golpecito al brazo de su hermano para evitar que siguiera dándole la mano a aquella descarada adolescente y se puso frente a éste, impidiendo que la pobre Shandra pudiera hacer contacto visual con su gemelo.

—Pues resulta que sí es importante, ¿sabes? —forzó una sonrisa en los labios que le dejaría las mejillas adoloridas durante varios minutos y después, en vista de que la joven no le hacía el menor caso, añadió: —Es que lleva tres días sin tomar el bus y estoy… —Armin se mordió el labio inferior, ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no se le ocurría otra palabra para definir el malestar que le oprimía el pecho, —preocupado.

«¿Está loco o qué?» Shandra arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para hacerle aquella misma pregunta, pero antes de cometer el fatal error tuvo otra idea, ¿y si le daba la vuelta? ¿Y si en lugar de ignorar al chico, le ayudaba y además sacaba partido de la situación?

«Si funciona habré triunfado »se dijo optimista, al tiempo que apretaba las manos para evitar darse una palmadita a sí misma en la espalda.

—Te digo dónde vive y qué le pasa si Alexy tiene una cita conmigo.

Al oír aquello, el gemelo de ojos rosáceos agarró a Armin de la muñeca y le apartó de Shandra, lo justo para poder hablar con él sin que la chica les oyera, pero no lo suficiente como para que pensara que estaban huyendo.

—Ni se te ocurra, por ahí no paso.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Armin se soltó de la mano de Alexy y colocó las suyas sobre sus hombros. —Solo sería una cita y así yo podría saber dónde vive y si está bien —miró a su gemelo con ojos de cordero degollado, sabiendo de antemano que si empleaba aquella táctica, al joven no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar.

—Si no estuviera sana y a salvo en su casa, ¿no crees que sería de muy mal gusto que esa chica se ofreciera a decirte dónde vive, precisamente a ti que no te conoce de nada? —argumentó Alexy, dispuesto a salvarse como fuera de aquella incómoda situación. —Seguro que es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a encontrarse contigo en el autobús.

—Bueno, yo no estaría tan segura de eso —intervino Shandra, que se había cansado de esperar y se había acercado a la joven pareja para espiar su conversación. —Una oye rumores y… no es que me guste ser portadora de malas noticias, pero no tiene pinta de que la pobre Riley vaya a poder volver a viajar en bus, no en un futuro próximo.

Alexy se estremeció al saberse tan controlado, retrocedió todavía más con su hermano y tras asegurarse de que Shandra no podía oírles, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es que soy el único que se da cuenta de que está un poquito loca? Además… a mí no me gustan las mujeres, sería cruel que tuviéramos una cita sabiendo que nunca seríamos más que amigos —lanzó una mirada a la joven para obligarla a quedarse en el sitio y después miró a su hermano para añadir con tal vez demasiado dramatismo: —Y ni siquiera sé si una amistad entre nosotros sería factible, la verdad.

Armin se mordió el labio inferior y juntó ambas manos en gesto suplicante.

—Vamos, no te pido que te acuestes con ella, solo que la saques a pasear y no sé… llévala de compras y al final le dices algo así como —se humedeció los labios estiró un brazo y dibujó un arco en el aire con la palma de la mano mientras decía: —Eres muy mona pero me gustan los hombres.

Alexy agarró la muñeca de su hermano y le obligó a bajar el brazo. —Y ya que estamos le arranco el corazón del pecho y me hago un zumito con él, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, pues dile lo que quieras, díselo con rosas y una notita si quieres, pero por favor, hazlo por mí —volvió a juntar las palmas de las manos y se agachó ligeramente para quedar por debajo de su hermano. —Haré lo que quieras.

Finalmente, y como era de esperar, le dieron el ansiado "sí" a Shandra. Aunque claro, para convencer a Alexy de que tuviera una cita con ella, el trato tuvo que modificarse de tal modo que la chica no solo iba a decirles dónde vivía la joven del autobús, sino que además ahora tendría que llevarles hasta allí y lograr que Armin pudiera hablar con su misteriosa chica.


	3. Chapter 3

El pisito de la joven estaba situado a las afueras de Manaya, en el barrio obrero conocido como Westshire, a diez minutos de la parada dónde habitualmente se bajaba del autobús en el que día tras día, se encontraba con aquel intrigante joven de cabello azabache que le provocaba un cálido cosquilleo en el estómago.

La pequeña ciudad, que casi no podía ser considerada como tal debido a su baja densidad de población, se encontraba a tan solo unos veinte minutos de distancia en coche de East Terrace y a unos aproximados 40 si se iba a pie; era un lugar conocido por sus innumerables edificios de aspecto idéntico, por sus interminables avenidas adornadas con todo tipo de plantas que combinaban poco o nada las unas con las otras y sobretodo, por los enormes cines recién inaugurados y las casitas unifamiliares con las que el alcalde pretendía promover la compra de inmuebles en la antes desolada zona.

Al entrar en la ciudad, Alexy, que la visitaba por primera vez, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre lo horriblemente tranquilo que se veía todo, ' _como en una película de terror_ ' había dicho mientras lo observaba todo con la curiosidad de un niño.

Armin por otro lado, que llevaba dos meses siguiendo a la amiga de Shandra, se había llegado a acostumbrar al lugar y de hecho, no le desagradaba nada la calma que allí se respiraba: calles silenciosas y desiertas, pocas tiendas, poco tráfico y lo mejor de todo, ¡pocas escuelas con molestos estudiantes! Era el lugar perfecto para cualquiera que al igual que en su caso, disfrutara más de ambientes tranquilos que del ajetreo de las grandes ciudades.

—Debes de estar de broma —dijo de pronto Alexy, que hasta el momento había estado observando a su hermano cada pocos minutos, para ver si todavía les seguía en su eterno paseo. —¿Cómo puede gustarte este sitio? ¿Es que no ves lo triste que se ve todo? —añadió después, intentando al mismo tiempo escapar de la mano de Shandra que le agarraba el brazo con la fuerza de un ave de presa.

Armin parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado y acto seguido negó con la cabeza. —¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

—Ni falta que hace —dándose por vencido, Alexy decidió dejarse arrastrar por las calles de Manaya y concentrarse solo en un lejano punto en el horizonte, un punto fuera de aquella ciudad maldita.  
—Si no te gustara ya te habrías quejado un millón de veces y además tienes esa tonta sonrisa en los labios, esa que dice: "tenemos que mudarnos aquí" —Alexy negó con la cabeza y añadió con tono algo cortante: —pues que sepas que eso no va a pasar.

Shandra se aclaró la garganta para poner fin a la conversación entre ambos hermanos y se aferró con más fuerza al brazo del gemelo de cabello azul, asegurándose también de acercarse más al cuerpo del joven, que cada vez parecía estar más y más incómodo.

—Tienes unos brazos muy fuertes, ¿sabes? —comentó la chica con una risilla coqueta y algo descarada. —Se nota que te cuidas, dime una cosa ¿todo tu cuerpo está así de... —la rubia miró a Alexy de arriba abajo, se humedeció los labios y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. —duro?

Armin escuchó que su hermano se atragantaba y vio como éste abría la boca para replicar algo, pero antes de que el pobre tuviera tiempo de defenderse, decidió intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, habían llegado demasiado lejos como para echarlo todo a perder por una adolescente de hormonas demasiado activas.  
—Entonces… ¿falta mucho para llegar?

La rubia negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta, la giró ligeramente y miró al gemelo de cabello azabache directamente a los ojos, con una mirada amenazadora con la que le invitaba a guardar silencio, mientras sus labios le escupían palabras vacías sobre las virtudes de saber esperar… irónico teniendo en cuenta la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo ella con Alexy, a quién no dejaba de atosigar para ganarse su atención.  
Tras terminar de regañarle, volvió a clavar sus ambarinos ojos en su pobre hermano, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y siguió martirizándolo con preguntas demasiado personales e insinuaciones algo subidas de tono.

¡Pobre Alexy! Seguro que algún día se lo haría pagar a Armin.

 **Mientras tanto, en un pisito de Manaya…**

El día había empezado tan mal como los últimos tres: las clases habían sido aburridas, sus compañeros de instituto tan estirados como siempre y para colmo, la joven Riley Sharp había tenido que ver como el autobús de la línea 14 le pasaba por delante de las narices en el cruce de peatones de la calle Aspen, solo para desaparecer entre el tráfico que circulaba por las transitadas carreteras que se dirigían al distrito comercial de East Terrace.

Presa de su desesperación y creciente ansiedad, había intentado ver si su querido desconocido se encontraba en el vehículo, pero para su desgracia había pasado tan deprisa que apenas si pudo ver la publicidad pegada en los laterales del bus.

¡La vida podía llegar a ser horrible a veces!

Sharp se levantó de la cama de un salto y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, la misma que se alzaba encima del escritorio dónde tenía el ordenador, la lamparita de escritorio plateada con el cable algo mordido gracias a su travieso gatito Cole, un gato callejero que habían encontrado un par de años atrás, y el lapicero del cual se había encaprichado dos semanas antes. A continuación tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y apoyó los brazos en la superficie de madera de éste, para quedarse mirando a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Había sido un día precioso, sin nubes manchando el cielo y no demasiado frío, lástima que en invierno anocheciera tan temprano, de no haber sido así, tal vez habría intentado volver a East Terrace con la esperanza de encontrarse con el joven moreno que siempre tomaba el autobús de la línea 14.

«¿Me habrá echado de menos? ¿Se habrá percatado de mi ausencia o seguirá su rutina diaria como si nada?» pensó de pronto la joven, con las mejillas sutilmente enrojecidas.

—¿Por qué iba a afectarle que cogiera o no el autobús? —se respondió casi de inmediato, abandonando las vistas que le ofrecía su ventana, para concentrarse en el montoncito de cuadernos que tenía ante sus narices. —Si ni siquiera hemos hablado, ni siquiera sé su nombre… —suspiró desanimada, al tiempo que abría la libreta de matemáticas y cogía un bolígrafo del lapicero.

Como las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, los profesores habían decidido que lo más lógico era cargar a sus alumnos con el doble de trabajo para que así las próximas dos semanas libres, fueran algo productivas.  
¿Serían tan inocentes de pensar que los estudiantes iban a trabajar durante las vacaciones? La realidad era que la mayoría iba a aprovechar el tiempo para pasarlo con la familia y con los amigos y que las tareas para la escuela iban a caer en el olvido hasta el último día, aunque en el caso de Riley, aquello no se ajustaba nada a sus planes, pues por primera vez se había propuesto acabar todos los deberes antes de que empezaran las fiestas. Lamentablemente proponerse un objetivo y llegar a cumplirlo eran cosas muy distintas y es que era el segundo día que abría aquella condenada libreta y el segundo que no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Cada vez que veía la hoja de papel en blanco, la mente de la joven volaba hasta el autobús de la línea 14 y más concretamente, recordaba al joven de cabello azabache y ojos de hielo que siempre viajaba hacia Manaya.

En mitad de la segunda gráfica de la página, un pensamiento asaltó la mente de Riley, expulsando de forma violenta a cualquier número que en ésta hubiera.

«Siempre viaja en dirección a Manaya» se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se quedó observando el techo pensativa.

—¿Será posible que sea un vecino y que por mala suerte yo no le haya visto aún? —dijo entonces en voz alta, con una nota de esperanza bañando sus palabras.  
«Bueno y ¿por qué no?» se respondió mentalmente.

—Yo bajo en la primera parada de Manaya, pero no es la última parada del recorrido, tal vez… »Riley agitó la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y a regañadientes, volvió a centrar toda su atención en la libreta.

«Vamos, vamos, no puedes pasarte el día pensando en alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, es enfermizo».

El cruel timbre decidió interrumpir a Sharp justo cuando al fin había logrado concentrarse en las horribles gráficas de los ejercicios y como sus padres trabajaban hasta las nueve de la noche, no le quedó más alternativa que ir ella misma a ver quién llamaba.

Riley abrió la puerta sin revisar por la mirilla, algo que sus padres le tenían dicho que no hiciera, y al ver a su querido desconocido ante sus narices, sintió que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por culpa de la vergüenza. ¿Era real? ¿Y si lo era, cómo la había encontrado? ¿Y por el amor de dios, cómo había podido abrir la puerta con aquellas pintas? ¡Si ya llevaba puesto el pijama!

—No cierres, por favor.

 **Minutos antes, en el edificio de Riley**

Shandra y Alexy se colocaron detrás de Armin, que ahora se alzaba frente a la puerta del pisito donde vivía la desconocida con la que se había obsesionado durante meses, y observaron al muchacho durante largo rato en silencio, tal vez demasiado confusos como para decir nada. Después de tantas muestras de ansiedad e impaciencia durante el camino a Manaya, cualquiera habría imaginado que el joven saltaría de alegría al llegar a su destino, sin embargo ahora que estaba allí, su rostro había perdido todo el color y sus piernas, que habían corrido sin el menor signo de fatiga en East Terrace, ahora temblaban sin parar.

—¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —Fue Shandra la primera en hablar. Se alegraba por la suerte de su amiga, no obstante empezaba a enfadarse por la suya. ¿De qué servía que hubiera perdido tanto tiempo llevándoles hasta allí, si ahora Armin no iba a hacer nada? ¿Es que acaso intentaban engañarla para que no pudiera pasar tiempo a solas con su querido Alexy?

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? —replicó Armin al borde de una crisis nerviosa. —No la conozco de nada, ni ella a mí, ¿te imaginas el susto que podría llevarse si actúo sin pensar y- ?

Horrorizado, el gemelo de Alexy observó como Shandra estiraba el brazo y llamaba al timbre, primero una vez, después otra y así hasta un total de doce veces.

—¡¿P-pero a ti qué te pasa?! —el moreno miró la puerta con el rostro paralizado por el miedo, después a Shandra y de nuevo a la superficie de madera que le separaba de la joven del autobús. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle el motivo de su presencia allí? ¿Y cómo iba a justificar que hubiera tocado al timbre tantas veces sin parecer un loco?

«Debería preocuparte más el hecho de parecer un acosador por haberte presentado en casa de una desconocida ».

Shandra le guiñó un ojo por toda respuesta, volvió a aferrarse al brazo de su cita y le arrastró hacia las escaleras que bajaban hasta el portal del edificio, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Armin y por supuesto, a los lamentos y quejidos de Alexy, que no paraba de forcejear para volver junto a su hermano diciendo tonterías como: "no podemos dejarle así" o "necesita ayuda".

—¡Deja de tirarme del brazo, caray! —se escuchaba protestar a la joven mientras se alejaba. —¡Pero si todo le va a ir muy bien!

«Maldita seas…».

Armin se dio la vuelta un segundo, quería huir de allí, alejarse tanto como le fuera posible y volver atrás en el tiempo para seguir con su rutina, para seguir espiando a la joven desde el confort del anonimato, sin embargo para cuando quiso echar a andar ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta a sus espaldas se había abierto.

—No cierres, por favor —se atrevió a decir, al tiempo que ponía un pie dentro de la casa para evitar que la chica le dejara allí solo. —No… no sé si me recordarás pero soy-

—E-el chico del autobús —dijo la joven en un susurro poco sutil y con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que le repasaba de arriba abajo, como si tratara de descifrar si la persona que tenía delante era realmente quién ella creía o si se trataba de una broma cruel de su obsesiva cabeza.

Armin sonrió satisfecho y asintió, al fin y al cabo era buena señal que fuera capaz de reconocerle, ¿no?  
—Es que verás, hace… —el joven se detuvo un instante, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo rara que era la situación, de su pose agresiva?  
Quitó el pie de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Hace días que… que no —quería continuar, quería decirle que se había preocupado al no verla en el autobús, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sentía la boca tan seca y la lengua tan torpe?

—¡Ah! B-bueno verás, e-es que mis padres —la joven se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos un instante, como si esperara poder hacer desaparecer sus nervios al hacerlo y añadió, todavía sin poder ver: —no me dejan tomar el bus.

—Ah… bueno entonces… uhm —Armin se quedó en blanco una vez más, ¿para qué se había esforzado tanto si al final iba a terminar balbuceando de aquel modo tan ridículo? ¿Es que acaso su hermano tenía razón y no tenía sangre en las venas?  
«Venga Armin, solo es una chica, como las del instituto ni más ni menos, no debería ser tan complicado »se dijo frustrado.

—Estoy loco… claro que la he asustado, si ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme… —susurró.

Riley escuchó a Armin decir algo, pero fue incapaz de descifrar el mensaje, lo único que pudo escuchar con total claridad, pasados varios minutos de tenso silencio, fue el sonido de una risa nerviosa, un ' _me alegro de que estés bien_ ' y acto seguido unos pasos pesados y algo torpes que se alejaban.

«¿Se va? »Sharp abrió los ojos al instante, se inclinó hacia delante para buscar al chico en el rellano del tercer piso y cuando vio que éste ya había llegado al ascensor y pulsado el botón, casi le da un infarto. Por culpa de su ridícula timidez estaba a punto de perder la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener para conocer a aquel muchacho y aquello no podía consentirlo, porque seguramente si su encuentro fallaba, ya no volvería a verle jamás.

«¡Reacciona, no seas tan inútil por el amor de dios! Que solo es un chico» se regañó mentalmente, antes de salir de su piso, llevando con orgullo o tal vez con demasiada inocencia, el pijama que le había comprado su madre la semana pasada: un infantil conjunto de camiseta y pantalón con un unicornio color azul pastel en la camiseta y con pantalón de felpa rayado.

—¡P-pero espera! —exclamó. —¿Te vas ya? Pero si ni siquiera… ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre —Riley entró en el ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas y en un momento de inspiración o tal vez de locura, pulsó el botón de parada.

El muchacho se quedó observando a Sharp atónito. Ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado que una chica correría para alcanzarle y mucho menos una muchacha a quien no conocía más que de vista. La verdad es que entre la población femenina no era ni la mitad de popular que su hermano.

—Soy Armin y… —hizo una pausa, miró el panel de botones que tenía a su derecha y arqueó una ceja, confuso. —¿Acabas de parar el ascensor?

Riley se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada un instante para mirar ella misma a los botones y se encogió de hombros.  
—Bueno… estabas a punto de irte sin darme opción a decir nada.

—Y me iba con razón, porque verás me he dado cuenta, un poco tarde por cierto, de que todo esto no tenía ningún sentido, de que estoy como una cabra y de que esto es una locura, haber venido hasta aquí lo es y sabe dios lo que estarás pensando en este momento de mí—hablaba deprisa, tan deprisa que se tropezaba con sus propias palabras. —No tendría que haber venido, ha sido una estupidez, pero no te preocupes. No voy a molestarte más, será como si esto nunca hubiera pasado —levantó la mano para volver a poner en marcha el ascensor, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el botón, la joven Sharp le agarró la mano y la atrapó en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos de manera inconsciente con los del joven.

—Pero es que, verás —Riley se acercó a Armin, con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo tan tembloroso como su voz. —Yo no estaba preparada para que te fueras tan pronto y lo que tú consideras una molestia, para mí es como una especie de sueño del que espero no despertarme—tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse en el agradable calor que el cuerpo de Armin desprendía. —Llevo dos meses cogiendo el autobús a la misma hora para verte, cada día a las 18:40 y eso que termino las clases a las cinco, ese libro que siempre llevo conmigo… siempre estoy tan distraída mirándote que ni siquiera sé de qué trata, así que créeme, no eres tú quién ha perdido el juicio, soy yo quien está como una cabra y ¿no dicen que es peligroso contrariar a los locos? —tragó saliva, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que su boca se había quedado seca por los nervios. —¿De verdad te atreverías a marcharte y a contrariar a una demente como yo?

Los labios de Armin se estiraron en una deliciosa sonrisa y sus mejillas se encendieron del mimo color bermellón que decoraba el rostro de Riley.

—No debería, ¿verdad? —susurró con voz algo grave, arrancándole a la joven un suspiro y devolviéndole una vez más aquella agradable sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sharp negó con la cabeza y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Armin.

—Entonces, hazle compañía a esta loca, aunque sea en un sitio tan absurdo como en un ascensor —se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. —Y prométeme que vendrás de visita más veces, que no huirás despavorido en cuanto se abran las puertas.

Y allí de pie, dentro de un ascensor parado, los dos desconocidos permanecieron inmóviles durante quién sabe cuánto, cogidos de la mano, temblorosos y algo asustados, y aunque su primera conversación no fuera como habían imaginado, ni su confesión fuera la más digna de aparecer en una historia romántica, vive dios que ambos la recordarían con aquel mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que todo el mundo describe, cuando encuentran a su primer amor.


End file.
